hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus)
"''A deadly prehistoric predator that's powerful but compact, nimble and lightning fast but with a ferocious bite." ''- In-game description Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus) is the newest playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. As its name states, it resembles a Mosasaurus. The Mosasaurus, whilst not the largest playable creature in the game (as is usual for newly released playable creatures) is one the most powerful. It is described as "compact" and "nimble", suggesting that its speed compensates for its size. The Mosasaurus is the final creature that can be unlocked as of now and can only be purchased after the Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) has been purchased and grown to full size. Cost Mr. Snappy can be purchased by 900 gems or 250,000 coins. Upgrading it's bite, speed, or boost for the first time will cost 25,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Electro Shark), the second time 30,000 coins, the third time 35,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Great White Shark), then 40,000 coins, and for the final upgrade 50,000 coins (equivalent to the cost of Megalodon). Missions Diet Mr. Snappy, along with the Big Daddy, has the broadest diet in Hungry Shark Evolution, as it is able to eat everything except for toxic barrels and volcanic jets. *Barracuda *Evil Reef Shark *Pufferfish *Pelican *Exotic Bird *Crab *Giant Crab *Flying Fish *Tuna *Mini Sub *Helicopter *Small Diving Cage *Large Diving Cage *Angler Fish *Stingray *Evil Hammerhead Shark *Lionfish *Gulper Fish *Evil Great White Shark *King Of Summer *Enemy Megalodon *Enemy Big Daddy *Blue Jellyfish *Green Jellyfish *Pink Jellyfish *Small Fishing Boat *Shark Fining Boat *Mine *Mega Mine *Death/Ultra Mine *Ice Mine* *Elf** *Snowman* *Bad Santa** *Penguin* *Enemy Ice Shark* *Kempy Bass = (*found in the Arctic Portal) = = (**Only Found prior to the Christmas wonderland update) = Trivia *Mr. Snappy can reach an unbelievable gold rush multiplier of x96, which is also the highest in the game. *The 'Big Appetite' mission is one of the most difficult missions to do. *In real life, a Mosasaurus (what Mr. Snappy was based off of) never was a shark but much rather a marine reptile. *Despite Mr. Snappy being more powerful than the Big Daddy, it requires a boost to destroy a mini sub. *Its size is between the Great White Shark and Megalodon, making it fit through narrow spaces. *The animation of Mr. Snappy is identical to the Reef Shark and Mako Shark. *The Shark Info from a Twitch live stream says "A deadly prehistoric predator, what it lacks in pure size it more than makes up for with speed, ferocity and powerful jaws." This differs from the Shark Info from the current version due to grammar errors. *Mr. Snappy, Tiger Shark, and Mako Shark are the only sharks not to have enemy/evil counterparts. **Mr. Snappy is also the only shark that came in an update not to have an enemy/evil counterpart. *Big Daddy and Mr. Snappy are the only sharks that have gender based names. *Mr. Snappy (20 m) is smaller than an Enemy Megalodon (25 m) and an Enemy Big Daddy (30 m), even if at max size, yet it can still eat them. This is probably because Mr. Snappy is more powerful than both of them. *In real life, a Mosasaurus (what Mr. Snappy was based off of) was bigger than a Dunkleosteus (what Big Daddy was based off of), but not bigger than a Megalodon. *Mr.Snappy is the only playable character that is a reptile. Gallery Mrsnappy.png Mrsnapinfo.png Make it Snappy.jpg|'Make it Snappy!!!' Capture1.PNG Here comes Mr Snappy!.png I'll buy....png An Unstoppable team.png Mr Big Snappy.png I said Kill the crab!.png Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Strong Sharks Category:Hungry Shark